Naturto Sente
by Naruto shippuden3321
Summary: Naruto dies OR so they think after ten long years a mysterious black panter comes in and say that Naurto Uzumaki is alive and will be returning to Konaha ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

This is my first story so don't hate please I will try my best to make a story that is worth reading!

I do not own Naruto nor Will I ever!

The rescue team of Sasuke Uchiha has just returned, but short two people a pissy Uchiha and happy go lucky blond. As they returen some went to the hospitol as Kakashi Hatake went to report very formidable news the Hokaga as made his way to her office.

Tsunade was sit in her desk waiting the for the mission report. Something isn't right here The blond said to her that moment she her a knok at her door. Enter she called out to the door.

At that moment a silver haired jonin walked in the room with a very unpleasant look on his face.

I am her to report that the rescue mission of Sasuke Uchiha was a failure hokage-sama.

Oh I see and how is every thing? She replied.

Well hokage-sama every one came back with injuries and we also have on death. The jonin said as he looked at his feet.

Don't tell me., who is it? She said with a very depressed look on her face and she hoped that it wouldn't be a blond that she thinks of as a son.

Well Hokkaga-sama I am sorry but it was indeed Naruto.. The silver haired man as you could see a small tear drop from his eye.

As soon as she heard the words Naruto eyes bot big and she dismissed the jonin in haste as soon as the jonin left she could not hold back the tears she started crying sobing then she felt a hand on her back a she turn to see her old white haired teammate she leeped in his arms for comfort and he stroked her hair I know I tought that the boy would live longer than me. The sage said trying to hold back his own tears

(2 DAYS LATER)

All 9 of the left over rookies where stand in front of a stone slab that had the name of Naruto Uzumaki. Every on there was sobbing and they left one at a time the only one was left was Hinata she had been crushed when she heard the awful news how was she going to live without his smile to make her day..

END OF Chapter

I know this on is short I hope you guys like it we are having a time skip on th next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

10 Years after Narutos death!

It was the day that the Hokage hate more than paper work it was ten years today that he died and it never got any easier to deal with she could remember be told he was gone for ever its made her so sad that she didn't know what to do any more.

Why did you have to go up and die on me your suppose to take the the Hokage job from me and then you die why did you have to die she said out loud .

Hokagag-sama said a unknown voice

The blond turned around to see who was talk in to her to see a black tiger bowing to her yes who are you and why are you her are you a summon I don't know anybody who can summon tigers? Questioned the blond hokaga

Or so you think the tiger said with the smirk ( if tigerscan smirk I don't know if they can haha) I have a request to make

And what would that be tsunade said

Well I need you to have all of Naruto Uzumaki's friends at the front gates in10 minutes said the tiger as she left she moved her paw and something shinny was now reviled and the tiger puffed away.

What is ths the young hokage said as she bent over to pick it up she relised just what it in deed was and she was shocked to se narutos head band she then told some anbu who were watching from a distance to collect all of narutos friends and tell them to go to the main gates and wait. She then took of at full speed to go and wait at the gates

10 minutes later every one who was close to naruto was there even a super pervert, they all had no idea why they were summoned her but it was important. Then they saw some black figures walking down the road towards the hidden leaf village they were to far way to see. Then when the figures got up to the gate they saw a group of 7 people there were 4 men all in black pitch black clocks and a blood red sword on there backs they were in the back of the group. Then there were 2 women and one was in the same thing as the rest of the group there wear only so people left to see a man in the front of the group with two pitch black tigers at both sides of this man the man had jet black hair bright blues eyes and was wearing a pitch black leather coat the was unbuttoned and theback of the coat went down and was a about a inch from the ground and he was wearing black pants and blood red tank top and shoes that matched the tank top what was weird was he had dark whisker mares on both sides of his face, but what all so was weird he was holding a 8 year old girl that was in a all to familiar orange jumpsuit and was trying to hide behind the 6 foot 7 in man oh looked to be her father she had red hair it was different than the man next to her.

The man turned around and shouted to his man that they were going to be staying in Konaha for as long as possible so to got and find a nice place to stay his boomed like thunder and his men and the one women went and followed his orders. When they all passed the man they bowed and said Hai, Leader Sente and took off to go find some were to live.

Said he dad can I sit on one of your summons my legs are tired the little girl whined

The man turned to the girl and said sure kit and picked her up and put her on one of his summoned tigers as he did he heard a gasp and he turn back to see all of the people at the gate stareing at him with huge eyes

Kiba then broke the silence and said you have a fucking tail!

2 things first thing yesI have a tail well actual 9 of them then 9 tails were reviled out of his coat 9 red fox like tails. Second thing please don't swear around my kit please as he finshed then he droped some much killing intent it made the jonins just about shit ther pants.

Hai is all kiba said

Then the super pervert was the first person to speak up.. Who are you is all he said

Well you probly wouldn't rgonize after ten years and I did die my hair and I am no longer a shorty the man said

But who are you the sage get annoyed why him beating around the bush

Wow pervy sage I tought you would never forget me that hurts its me Naruto Sente or Uzumaki as you was my old name you old pervert.. The man was the crushed by a bone crushing hub from his mother like figure..

Sorry to be gone for so long Baa-chan Naruto said

END CHAPTER

Im goin to stop there and try to think of some more stuff

I hope its was okay


End file.
